Are You Up for A Game of Truth or Dare?
by belwight
Summary: The Cullens play their favorite pastime. What else? Truth or Dare? Chaos ensues and secrets are revealed. Slight OOC. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. She owns it all. All I own are my dogs, my money, my clothes and all my other gadgets and other stories.:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay. This is something I did out of complete boredom. Me and some friends of mine played Truth or Dare over the cell phone so I wrote well, more like typed it. I think most of them are OOC. This is set after Breaking Dawn. This is just what I pictured a game of Truth or Dare with the Cullens, Hales and Black would be like. I'm sorry if it sucks. I just hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW. I'm going to upload a new one soon entitled Those Four Days. It's a femslash. Alice/Bella. I hope you like it.**


	2. Beauty turned Zombie

Chapter 1

Me and Edward were busy doing _**something**_ when we heard Emmett's booming voice. We didn't mind him though.

"Bells! Eddie! Come here now!" Emmett shouted and we ignored him. We still went on with our business because knowing Emmett it isn't important.

"Mommy! Daddy! If you do not come here right _now_, I will run away with Jake and you will not see me until my wedding day!" Nessie shouted. We both groaned and got dressed. We hurried to the main house and they were in the living room, sitting in a circle. This only means one thing: Truth or Dare. We sat beside Jake and Renesmee. Our little girl has grown up so fast. She's very pretty and her features took after her father and some from me. Rosalie smiled at me. As time passed by, we became even closer and we became best friends with Alice. I immediately used my powers to block everybody's thoughts from Edward and I sighed.

"My family, are you up for a game of truth or dare?" Emmett asked and we all nodded. "Carlisle, since you are the head of the family, you start!" Carlisle sighed.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" Carlisle asked.

"Dare." Rosalie said, nonchalantly.

Emmett wolf whistled as Rose hit him on the head and Carlisle smiled evilly. Carlisle looks freaking scary! He had a weird glint in his eyes that meant no good.

"Rose, I want you to put on make-up that will make you look like a zombie. Wear only lingerie. Put a cloak on yourself and go to the hospital rooftop and make a scene. Jump from there and pretend to be a zombie and scare the living hell out of everyone." Carlisle said with a grin and Rosalie looked embarrassed.

Rosalie's POV

What the hell is Carlisle _thinking_? Has he gone insane or anything? He always takes things to the extremes when we play this stupid game. Last time, he dared Alice to burn _all her_ clothes, accessories, shoes, handbags, accessories, etc. He also didn't let him use her credit card for a day so that she was forced to wear one outfit for an entire day. I sighed.

"Carlisle, I'd look like a total fool." I muttered.

"I know." He grinned wickedly.

"We would have to move." I started babbling.

Everyone laughed as I tried my best to get out of this stupid dare. I hurriedly went up and did my make-up. I wore the lingerie and put on the cloak that was put on my bed. I went down and when they saw me, they laughed at me hard and I frowned.

"Oh my god, Blondie! You look absolutely horrible!" Jacob said, laughing. Everyone laughed harder, even Emmett. How could he? I felt betrayed.

"Emmett, are you enjoying yourself?" I asked, sweetly. I saw Alice's face go blank and she laughed harder.

"Yes, honey-laugh-I'm-laugh- really-laugh-so-sorry!" he said in between laughs.

"Since you're enjoying yourself so much and it seems that it pleasures you, no sex for a month." I said, firmly and Emmett's mouth hung open and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Everyone laughed. He started sucking his thumb. He stood up then, knelt in front of me.

"Rose, anything but _that_, _please_." He begged.

I snickered. "With every action comes an equal and opposite reaction." I said quoting from one of Isaac Newton's laws.

His shoulder slumped and he pouted. God, he looks as cute as a button. No! I am not falling for that.

"Let's get this over with." I stated and we drove off. Carlisle bought an RV before and we used that to go to the hospital. When we got there, I put the hood up and hurried to the rooftop. My family was outside and they were grinning. It seemed so high and even for a vampire, it looked scary. I sighed. Let's do this, Rosie. I removed my cloak and stood up on the ledge. For human eyes, I still look gorgeous but to my family I must look like a total idiot. I surveyed the scene, people were gathering downstairs and I heard the sirens coming. I saw Alice recording the moment and I cursed her inwardly.

"This is world is absolutely horrible!" I shouted so that everyone could hear. I saw people taking pictures because I was wearing lingerie. "I hate people! I hate my life! Nobody loves me anyway!"

Suddenly, I heard people behind me. The police. _**Just great**_.

"Missy, you do not want to do this. Oh my gosh, you're Dr. Cullen's daughter. We don't want anything happening to you. " one of the policemen said.

"NO! Stay away from me! Faith is cruel. I want to die!" I replied.

"Please don't do this!" another policeman said. I shook my head and said farewell as I jumped. I heard people shouting and women and kids were crying. When I felt the impact, I stayed put and when someone approached me and I stood up. I cocked my head to the left and then to the right.

"My darling, humans. Come! Come with me to the underworld!" I said in a scary voice as I approached the people and they ran off.

"ZOMBIE!!" they screamed.

I hurried to my family and they were laughing. Alice was using the computer since there was wi-fi. She uploaded the video and I growled. Payback time for the Pixie.


	3. Fantasy turned reality

Chapter 2

APOV

I felt nervous because I'm sure that Rose will pick me because I had to be so immature to video and upload it. Jasper sent me calming waves and I settled down a bit. When we got back, we resumed our original positions.

"Alice, _dear_." Rose said, sickly sweet. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I said hesitantly. She smiled smugly. I wish that I used my power today but the fun would just get sucked out. Her grin turned evil. This is bad, _really bad_. That's her evil smile and I got even more scared.

"Are you worried, Little Pixie?" she teased.

"Worried?! Ha?!" But in fact, I was scared! She smirked.

"We all know that Bella is your closest friend, right?" she asked and we all nodded and she grinned.

"First of all, have you ever fantasized about her?" Rosalie asked and my eyes shot up.

What the hell?! Of _all_ the things that she could ask. WHY THIS? I examined all their faces. Emmett and Rosalie were grinning madly. Jasper was calm, as usual. Edward frowned. Bella was amused. Renesmee and Jacob were waiting, curiously and Esme and Carlisle shook their heads. Well, it is true that Bella is rather attractive and when we go shopping........ What the hell?! I am not gay and we're both married and she has a child? Curse me for thinking those things!

"Sometimes." I muttered. I heard gasps and Edward growled possessively. "On rare occasions!" I exclaimed and Rose smiled wickedly.

"For my dare, I want you to rein act one of those, video tape then upload it to YouTube. " she dared.

NO WAY! NO FRICKIN' WAY! As much as I enjoy truth or dare, the problem is that no one turns out unharmed and we always fight after the game. Edward, Bella, and Jasper growled because of the dare while Emmett being Emmett laughed and whistled.

"Little pixie, you must remember the rules." Rose reminded me. Carlisle, Esme, Nessie and Jacob seemed rather amused because of my sudden revelation.

"I'm not the only one concerned in this dare. Bella is also concerned and it will be unfair for her. We're both _**married**_, Rose. She has a child!" I explained.

"I don't mind!" Nessie shouted. I glared at her and she shut up.

"What I'm saying is, do you want to reconsider this dare?" I asked, seriously.

"Nope!" she said popping the 'p'.

We all sighed. Jasper sent me waves of lust to get me aroused and I smiled thankfully at him. I grabbed Bella's hand and Edward growled.

"Love, it'll be alright." Bella reassured him. Edward took deep breaths, not wanting to lose control. I brought Bella to the side of my new Porsche since that was the only thing we could do. Rose followed with the video camera. She was giggling and she was enjoying this.

"Are you guys ready?" Rose asked, amused.

"Give me some time, Rose." I told her and she nodded.

"Ally, I know the best idea to make this easier. You pretend that I'm Jasper and I'll pretend that you're Edward!" she explained, pleased with her idea.

"That won't exactly count as reliving a fantasy! You better make sure that in the end of this, you moan each other's names!" Rose shouted, happily. Me and Bella groaned.

"I'm sorry, Bella! If I haven't thought of you in _that_ way, we wouldn't be in this mess.

She sighed. "This is awkward." Bella muttered.

"I know and I'm sorry." I apologized.

"So, how does it start?" Bella asked.

Oh crap! I forgot that this one includes the destruction of my Porsche. Rose and Emmett _have_ to buy me a new one! I sighed. I pinned Bella to the side of my car and I kissed her hungrily. Rose was recording every single moment. Bella started kissing back with the same amount of passion. This is humiliating. You admit that you think of your best friend in a way you shouldn't and you have to actually to do it!

0_0_0_0_0_0_0

After the intense experience, this was extremely fulfilling in a way. We got dressed and went back in. We sat down beside our respective husbands and smiled at each other and I winked at her and she laughed. Rose was uploading the video. I feel sorry for my Porsche. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Nessie, Jake and Jasper looked at us, amused. They were laughing softly and were impressed. Edward glared at Rose. He hated the thought of sharing Bella in _**that**_ way and to actually know that she did it with another person and what's worse is that it was a girl, must have struck a nerve. Thank God that no one saw and Rose refused to show them and we had the garage sound proofed a long, long time ago. I then smiled and eyed Emmett. He is _**so**_ paying for Rose's dare.


	4. Alice over Edward?

Chapter 3: Alice Over Edward?

Emmett's POV

The dare Rose gave Alice was definitely HOT!! I never thought Alice would think of such things. God that was HOT! Alice looked at me and I knew I was next. Bring it on, little pixie!

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare, hell yeah!" I shouted and they laughed as Rose smacked my head. Alice was deep in thought. Whatever dare she brings on the 'Emmettnator' can handle! She suddenly smiled smugly.

"You can't do anything intimate with Rose for a week and I want you to tell her now that you absolutely hate her." Alice dared. My mouth hung open and I froze. I can't do that to my Venus! I sighed.

""A week?!" I asked, exasperated already. Rose looked strained and she smiled weakly at me.

"Rosie, before I say anything, I want to tell you that I do not mean anything that I will say," I said and she nodded. "I hate you Rose! I absolutely do!" I shouted and she winced. My girl does not deserve that. And how can I even last a_** week**_ without kissing her or anything else? I sent Alice a death glare but Jasper sent me calming waves so I sighed.

"My turn! Bella, truth or dare?" I asked. She looked shock. Maybe she thought that I'd go for Jasper. I'm not really up for revenge. I am full or surprises! Call me, Mr. Surprise!

"Truth?" she more like asked rather than stated. I am just curious though after what happened minutes some time ago. That's why I won't go for any sexual questions today.

"Bella, let's say Alice and Edward were both guys. They have the same personalities as now. If they court you, who would you choose between the two? Be honest, Bells." I asked out of curiosity.

Bella and Edward stiffened. Alice looked extremely curious. Everyone else was shocked because it was not like me to ask _these_ kinds of questions. It _is_ not like me but I am freaking curious. Who _would_ she choose? It took her five minutes 'til she answered.

"Alice." She simply said and Edward's face was full of disbelief. We laughed at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well...... First, I am so sorry, love." She told Edward then faced all of us again. " Alice let's me do what I _want _if you exclude shopping. She doesn't give the it's-for-your-own-good-speech. She's more outgoing and friendly. She has a very good sense of humour. She doesn't bribe people/vampires with expensive things like cars just to keep watch of me. And lastly, even when I was human, she listened and weighed my opinions." Bella said and Eddie winced. I laughed. Alice also grinned.

"Maybe you and Alice should leave your husbands and get together! You'd look great with each other." I joked. Rosie smacked my head, again. Everyone growled at me and I winced and pouted which caused them all to laugh. "Sheesh! You guys take things _way_ too seriously! I was joking! Bells, it's your turn."


	5. My Poor Little Car

Chapter 4: My Poor Little Car

Bella's POV

God! Emmett's question was utterly humiliating! It would have been easier to answer if Rose didn't dare Alice to do _that_. If I were human, I'd be tomato red by now. Now...... Who to choose? I looked at their faces and decided to choose Esme.

"Esme, truth or dare?" I asked politely.

"Dare." She replied.

I have nothing bad against Esme and she has always been kind to me so I won't give her a bad time. I sighed.

"I dare you to wreck Rose's car." I said. Rose let out a gasp of horror and Alice squealed in delight.

"Bella, I thought we're _best friends_?!" Rose said.

"Of course we are but Alice convinced me while we were-" I started to say when Edward cut me off.

"I seriously do not want to know what you were doing." He said, seriously. This must be so hard for him. I nodded and promised not to give any more details.

"As I was saying, Alice convinced me that my dare _must_ concern your car. I'm sorry." I said, sadly.

"_Why_? I thought Alice would enjoy that." Emmett asked, amused.

"Since you didn't see or hear anything, they got wild and Alice's Porsche was destroyed." Rose replied.

Everyone laughed and I felt even more embarrassed. We _did_ get a bit wild which caused Alice to destroy her car.

"That is _**HOT**_!" Emmett shouted and Rose hit his head again. Jasper was amused while Edward was glaring again.

"Edward, take it easy." I told him.

"Oh come on, Eddie! Don't you find it absolutely HOT?" Emmett shouted thus earning him another smack from Rose.

"I'll do it now." Esme said, coolly.

Esme and I went to the garage. She destroyed Rose's car with a hammer and afterwards she smiled proudly.

"Job well done, Esme." She whispered to herself and I laughed at her as we went back. Rose looked so sad that it stung while Alice was full on grinning. I feel sorry for Rose. Me and Esme resumed our previous positions.

"Sorry, Rose. I'll buy you the new top of the line BMW." I said as she grinned at me and Alice glared.

"I felt guilty, Ally." I added.

"Bella, do you remember what she dared me to do? Did she feel guilty for daring that?" Alice asked, angrily and I smiled weakly at her.

"Yes. I do remember and no, she did not feel guilty but it doesn't mean I can't feel guilty. I will buy her a new car." I said

"FINE!" Alice screamed and pouted full force and Jake laughed out loud.


	6. I'm A Barbie Girl!

Chapter 5: I'm A Barbie Girl

Jacob's POV

I was laughing out loud due to Alice's super pout as I would call it. Esme smiled at me while Alice scowled.

"Well, to make Alice happy, Jacob, truth or dare?" Esme asked me and I was momentarily shocked but I soon regained my composure.

"Dare, momma Cullen!" I shouted and Nessie giggled. Oh how I love her laugh. She's my life. I love her so much.

"I dare you to wear woman's clothing and go to the mall. Proceed to the activity area and you must sing Barbie Girl and get at least five guys' number." Esme dared. Could Esme be this evil? _Barbie Girl_?! I hate that song! Edward smiled at me and I glared at him.

"_Oh come on_! Whose clothes will even fit me?" I asked.

"Bella, do you remember the ultra big red dress and heels we bought?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah! When Emmett lost the dare and he had to……." Bella trailed off.

"I do not want to know what he had to do." Edward muttered.

Alice stood up and in a few seconds, she had a red cocktail dress which looked about small for me, height wise, make-up, heels and a purse.

"Wear this." Alice ordered and I muttered a swear word and she smirked. I went to the bathroom and removed my shirt and sweat pants. I put on the ridiculously horrendous dress. It didn't even reach mid thigh! And it was also extremely form fitting. I walked slowly downstairs so that I won't rip it. They all laughed at me. I must look like a complete idiot.

"Sit." Alice said as she pointed to the chair. I sat down as she did her 'magic' in vampire speed. After that, she tied my hair and made me wear two inch heels. As if I wasn't already tall! She gave me a red purse. Jasper brought out a mirror so I could see myself. I _do_ look like an idiot! _Hot pink make-up_?! Who even wears that? No way!! I look like a _fugly_ gay! Nessie was stifling laughter. If it makes her happy, I'll do it but it doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Can we get this over with?" I asked. They all smiled. Blondie took a picture of me then, we drove off to the mall. I went to the stage in the activity area. They were preparing for some sort of mini concert. Alice gave me a microphone and I started singing.

When I finished, people were shouting encore and I went down. The four guys came to me to flirt. They gave me their numbers and left. Now, one more…. I saw the great great grandson of the late Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley-Newton. He approached me and grinned goofily. Gross!

"Hey, hot stuff." He whispered in a way he thought was seductive. This is sooooooooooo GROSS!! Stupid dare!

"Hey, handsome. You mind giving me your number?" I asked, sexily. He wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to me. His number was written on it. I swear that I will rip this to shreds later!

"Call me and we'll fun." He winked at me.

Fun?! The only fun we'll be having is me kicking your butt! I walked away and he patted my butt. I growled inwardly. I hurried to my family and they were laughing their heads off. Who shall I pick now?


	7. Bisexual Edward?

Chapter 6: Bi-sexual Edward?

Edward's POV

I absolutely loathe Truth or Dare! Two things in a row struck my nerve! Good thing Jacob's dare got me laughing. When we got home, I heard Jake's thoughts.

_You're dead_, he thought. I'll go for truth then. I smiled smugly to myself. He must have forgotten I could read his mind.

"Okay. My turn, Edward, truth or dare?" Jacob asked after he finished dressing up and resuming our places.

"Truth." I replied, smugly and Jake looked at me evilly. I should have chosen dare!

"Eddie/ father-in-law, have you _ever_ found a person of the other gender attractive?! And who?" he asked. This is the first time someone has asked this question. Why would Jake even think of that? Bella eyed me curiously. I sighed.

"Yes. I used to find Carlisle and James attractive." I whispered. They laughed at me. Carlisle looked amused and Bella was even more amused. This is so embarrassing.

"I thought you preferred brunettes?" Bella asked.

"I do! Oh come on! That was before!" I exclaimed.

"Aw. Eddie, no wonder you didn't want to do 'it' with Bella before!" Alice teased.

I growled at her and she growled back. We glared at each other intently.

"Okay, let's continue." Esme said and I nodded.

"Carlisle, truth or dare?" I asked. They wolf whistled and laughed.

"He even chose Carlisle!" Rose teased.

I clenched my jaw and they were still laughing. After three minutes, they calmed down.

"Dare." Carlisle said.


	8. Naked Mile

Chapter 7: The Naked Mile

Carlisle's POV

"Dare." I replied, feigning confidence. I was scared to death. Edward was obviously pissed off. And when Edward's in a bad mood, he gives the worst dares he could think of.

"I want you to run around the park without wearing anything. That's all." He said, smugly.

That's _ALL_ he wants me to do? He's crazy! I have a reputation to uphold! I'm going to be the laughing stock at the hospital. What the hell did I do to piss Edward off? Edward smirked and I sighed. They all smiled at me. I shook my head and went to the bathroom and removed all my clothes then, I put my bathrobe on. I went down and Esme smiled at me. Emmett suddenly had a look that said Now-I-know!

"I know why Eddie chose this dare!" Emmett shouted. Edward glared at Emmett.

"Emmett! We all have supernatural hearing. Don't shout and DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE!" Edward said, angrily and Emmett shook his head.

"Do you guys _not_ understand? He wants to see Carlisle naked!" Emmett teased and everybody laughed at Edward.

"SO NOT TRUE!" Edward defended.

"My, my, Eddie-boy, I never thought of you as bisexual." Japer teased.

"I AM NOT BISEXUAL AND MY NAME ISN'T EDDIE NOR IS IT EDDIE-BOY!" Edward shouted. Bella sighed and kissed Edward in the cheek and he instantly relaxed. All eyes then turned to me.

"Let's do this." I said. We all went to the RV and we drove to the park. Before going down, I removed my bathrobe and they all laughed. Alice had a camera with her. I am so mad! I sighed and started my dare. I ran at human pace around the park. People were either cursing me or urging me to go on.

"Looking hot, Dr. Cullen!" one of the nurses from the hospital shouted as I groaned. Then, I passed by this woman with her daughter.

"Shame on you!" she told me as she covered her daughter's eyes and her own. People were already taking pictures. Ugh!! When I was almost finished, I heard the police siren. I ran quickly to the car but it wasn't there. Neither was my bathrobe. This has Emmett written all over it. I sighed angrily and ran at vampire pace home. When I got there, I saw the bathrobe on the porch and I put it on. I knocked the door open, not bothering that I broke it. They looked at me with shock written on their faces. Esme smiled at me apologetically. I heard the TV. There was a flash report! Could that stunt get me to the news so fast?

"News flash! Local town doctor goes la nude! Local town Dr. Carlisle Cullen has been spotted in the park running without any clothes on him. Here is the footage sent by a certain Alice Hale." The news anchor said. The footage started and I groaned then glared at Alice. How could she even do that to her own father?! "What has gotten to Dr. Cullen? Locals complained about Dr. Cullen's rash behavior."

I turned off the TV and growled angrily at my children. They were frightened.

"You. Will. Pay." I said separating each word as a sentence. They gulped and I hurriedly got dressed and we went back to the circle.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" I asked angrily.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

Author's Note:

Hey! Chapter seven is up! Wee! I'll be uploading chapter eight soon. So please review! And please read my other story, Whoever Said I Still Love You. It's EdwardxBellaxOC. Please review. And thanks for all the good comments. I'm forever indebted to you, guys! Thanks.

xoxoxo


	10. The BEST date ever!

Chapter 8: The BEST Date Ever

Jasper's POV

All I could feel was the anger that was radiating from Carlisle. He must be really mad. Everyone was frightened except Esme who was totally calm. I sent everyone calming waves. They all calmed down except Carlisle who was still angry.

"Dare!" I replied with a smile that I meant to calm him down.

"I want you to go to the mall and ask a girl that we choose out on a date and you _must_ kiss her for a minute at the end of the date." He replied and Alice frowned. I sent her waves of reassurance.

"That's not too difficult. Let's go then." I replied, confidently.

I quickly went upstairs and put on a black button down shirt and I left the top two buttons open to reveal my chest. I wore dark jeans and black chucks. I went down and I felt love and lust radiating from Alice. I winked at her and she lunged to attack my face with kisses and I kissed her back.

"Get a room!" Nessie shouted and we broke away and smiled.

"Let's go!" Rose said, impatiently.

We proceeded to the RV and drove off to the mall. We were in McDonalds as we discussed my dare.

"Okay. Let's just wait for the 'right' girl." Carlisle said. As he said that, a girl that had bushy black hair, fat and with real bad acne passed by. I instantly knew that Carlisle would choose her.

"That one." Carlisle said as he pointed to the girl and I sighed. I gave Alice one last kiss and approached the girl.

"Hello." I said and she turned to look at me. Her heartbeat immediately picked up.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"My name's Jasper Hale, ma'am, what do I call you, gorgeous?" I said in my Southern accent. That felt like garbage when I said that. She's the furthest thing from gorgeous. She blushed.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes." She replied.

"Hey, I'm kinda lonely and I'm new to this darn ol' place. Do you want to eat dinner with me?" I asked with a grin and I felt tons of lust from her and anger from Alice. She merely nodded. I took her to a French restaurant and she ordered escargot and we talked.

"I'm actually surprised that you would ask me out. I know that I'm hot and all and you're not exactly the most gorgeous one out there. I thought that you would ask someone of your….. level." She said, cockily. What the hell?! Hot and her doesn't actually go together! And people say I'm good looking!

"Yeah…. Well, you seem the kindest and 'purtiest' person that I could see." I lied and winked.

"Thank you very much." I she said and the food arrived and she ate it. She was very quick. After she finished, I paid the bill and she smiled at me and I took her to the mall's exit. I smiled at her.

"I had a really great time." I said. I sound so cliché. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, me too." She replied.

I leaned in to kiss her and she was really into it. She put her hands in my hair. Her breath tasted like cigarettes and escargot….. Does she do drugs? I can taste heroin. After a minute, I broke away and said goodbye. She left and I used my breath spray and met up with my family. They were laughing madly.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Jazzy!" Alice teased.

"It was worse than your look of pain!" Bella added and another round of laughter came.

"That was horrible!" I exclaimed and gave Alice a quick peck on the lips. She smiled and we left the mall. We arrived at the house in exactly ten minutes and we gathered in the circle again. There was only one person left to ask. Nessie.

"Renesmee, truth or dare?" I asked.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE: Writer's Block

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey! I'm unfortunately experiencing a severe case of writer's block. It seems that playing video games or watching TV didn't heal it. Too bad, right? :) I have no idea for the last freaking dare! I don't know what dare I should give to Nessie. So, I need your opinion. I have three questions.

1.) Should it be a question or a dare?

2.) If it was a question, what should Jasper ask? If it was dare, what would I dare?

3.) This is really not related to the other two questions but I just have to ask, do you think I should finish it immediately after Nessie's dare or should I make couple dares?

Thanks. I really need help so please reply!

xoxoxo


	12. Making Out?

Chapter 9:

Renesmee's POV

"Dare, Uncle Jasper." I said politely then smiled. They smiled back warmly at me. They all had a soft spot on me which I was truly grateful for. Uncle Jasper smiled at me, evilly.

"Nessie, I dare you to make out with all male vampires _**and **_shape-shifters in Forks and La Push with the exception of Jacob." He said and when I thought it was over he added something, "Wearing only a two piece _bikini_."

Jake and my dad put on a mask of horror. I'm sure that my face replicated theirs. Jake and my dad were now shaking. My mom was calming dad down and I could tell that Uncle Jasper was using his powers to keep them both calm. My dad eventually did but he still glared at Uncle Jasper. Jacob was still shaking I was trying to reassure him by showing him of our better memories together and he calmed down a bit and he also gave Uncle Jasper a death glare. I sighed and suddenly someone was pulling me upstairs and it was none other but Aunt Alice. She was enthusiastic as always. She pulled me to her room and made me sit down on the bed. She was rummaging through her closet when she brought out an Ed Hardy bikini. It was yellow and……(not good at describing. Please refer to the link: ./Products/Thumbnail/Ed%20Hardy%) It looked skimpy to me. Like my mother, I was very shy about my looks. Aunt Alice smiled.

"I've been waiting for the day that I'd actually make you use this! Edward always disagreed but now, he has no choice." She exclaimed and laughed evilly and I groaned.

"That's so skimpy!" I argued.

"Is not! It's a normal bikini!" she replied.

"Well, it is to me. It'll look bad on me!" I countered. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Seriously, you and your mother have confidence issues! You need some sort of personality development lessons!" she said, almost exasperated.

"Just let me get this over with!"

She squealed and gave me the bikini. I hurried to the bathroom and I removed all my clothes and put the bikini on. Well, I have to admit it does look good on me but it would definitely look better on mom or Aunt Rose or Aunt Alice. I put on a bathrobe and went outside of the bathroom. Aunt Alice frowned.

"Take the bathrobe off." She ordered and her tone was something that you don't mess with. I immediately took the bathrobe off and she beamed. "It looks good on you. Now, wear this flip flops." She said and I wore it. She then dragged me downstairs and all eyes averted to me. Everyone was amused and Jake looked like he was going to drool.

"You look great, Renesmee." My mom complimented.

"Thanks, mom." I replied shyly. "Who do I start with?"

"I guess you can start with Jasper since he dared it." Grandpa Carlisle said and I nodded.

Uncle Jasper patted his lap to indicate that I sit there. I did. Now, how do I do this? This is so awkward. He's like a century old and I'm ten years old with a body of an eighteen year old. How awkward can things get?

"Remember, make out not peck. It must last a minute." Aunt Alice reminded and we nodded. How can she even allow this? This is just so not right. I leaned and kissed Uncle Jasper and he kissed me back. He deepened the kiss and I started counting in my head. I put my hand in his hair and he cupped my face and pulled me closer. When it reached one minute, we broke apart and all the girls, Uncle Emmett and Grandpa Carlisle applauded and wolf whistled. My dad and Jake were still glaring.

"That's unfair! Why don't _I_ get a kiss?" Jake whined and they laughed.

"Well, what would be the fun there if I let you kiss her?" Uncle Jasper replied. Jake whimpred.

"My turn!" Uncle Emmett squealed which earned him a smack from Aunt Rose. I then sat on his lap and he leaned in to kiss me. He was more aggressive than Uncle Japer. When we were in the thirty minute mark, he pinned me to the floor and I could hear growls now. When the minute ended, we stood up and Uncle Emmett wolf whistled. Dad and Jake growled.

"Bella! How can you let them _defile_ our daughter like that? Can you see that this is affecting her _dignity_?" my father hissed.

"Oh come on, Eddie! Stop being so melodramatic!" my mother replied and everyone except Jake and Dad laughed.

"My name isn't Eddie!" he exclaimed.

I shook my head and sat on Grandpa Carlisle's lap. This is even weirder. He's my_ grandfather_! He smiled at me encouragingly and I leaned in to kiss him. He was gentle. We just made out for a minute and we broke free. He smiled at me and now it was my father's turn. I have to kiss my own biological father! This is so not right. I sighed. I sat on my daddy's lap and he sighed. Jake was shaking again.

"Jake, get some air." I told him and he nodded and when outside. I looked at my dad and kissed him. He kissed me back and deepened the kiss. Wow! Dad's a great kisser! He chuckled. We just kept on kissing until we heard someone clear their throat. We broke free and smiled shyly.

"That was longer than necessary." Aunt Rose commented.

"Mom, I can see why you're so addicted to it. Dad's a great kisser." I said and they all laughed. "So, how am I going to kiss the wolves?"

"Well, we called them and told them to go to the treaty line and they agreed. So, to make use of your bikini, we're going to walk." Uncle Jasper said happily. WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING? THE PEOPLE WILL SEE ME! He sent me waves of calmness and I smiled. We all stood up and went outside. Jake was pacing back and forth.

"Are we going now?" Jake asked and I nodded. We started our walk to La Push. People were taking pictures of me and they were wolf whistling. I could see that my dad and Jake were trying their best not to snap at them. I sighed again.

"Hey, hot stuff!" A boy complimented. "My name's Alvin!"

"Shut the hell up, ass! She's taken!" Jake snapped and the boy hurried due to fear. I shook my head and walked again at human pace since we couldn't expose the family secret. When we got to the treaty line, all the wolves were complete. This is absolute crap! I sighed as the wolves(in their human form) that haven't imprinted looked at me with lust-filled eyes.

"I swear…… If any of you do something that goes across my line, I will personally kill you." Jake threatened. They all gulped and nodded. I started my dare, kissing them a minute each. No one crossed Jacob's line. Everyone knew that he was damn serious. We thanked them and hurried home. Once we arrived, Uncle Jasper had a scared expression on his face.

"Jasper, I believe that we owe you a beating." Jake said, menacingly.

"I'm giving you a five second head start." My dad said.

"Oh come one let's be reasonable!" Uncle Jasper rambled.

"Three…" My dad said and Uncle Jasper took off.

"HELP ME ALICE!!! MOMMY, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!!!!" Uncle Jasper said as he made a run for it. My dad and Jake soon followed. We all laughed.

"Let's play couple truth or dare when they get back." Aunt Alice suggested.

"SURE!" All of us kids agreed.

"Alice, there's no use trying to stall your punishment but I can wait." Grandpa Carlisle said and he smiled at Aunt Alice evilly.

A/N: That chapter wasn't so good for me. I have a question, should I make the pairing for couple truth or dare regular pairings or not? Please review.

xoxoxoxo


	13. Burn Baby, Burn!

Chapter 10: Burn Baby, Burn!

Alice's POV

We were waiting in the circle for Jake, Edward and Jazzy. They soon came. Edward and Jake looked very fulfilled and smug and Jasper soon entered. His shirt was gone and his pants were now shorts. Aw… Poor Jazzy Wazzy. The expression on his face was like so…………… _Busted_. I was about to laugh when Emmett got to that first.

"Jazzy! You look like a guy from a train wreck. Did Edward and Jake beat you up, _little Jazzy_?" Emmett teased and we laughed out loud. Jasper growled angrily. They sat with us in the circle.

"I think we should play couples truth or dare." I said and Edward groaned.

"I don't want to! We all decided to play games where we learn something! This is just exploitation." Edward complained. I pouted.

"Daddy! I want to play!" Nessie said and gave Edward her puppy dog face which we all knew he could never _ever_ resist. He groaned again.

"FINE! But I do not want mixed. The last time we did that I had to _kiss_ Emmett!"Edward said and we nodded.

"Yes! Jake and Renesmee, you go first since Nessie was last." I said and smiled at them.

"Okay. Jakey, can I choose?" Nessie said cutely and we all 'awwweeedd'.

"Of course, sweetie, do whatever your heart desires." Jake said.

"Thanks! Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, truth or dare?" Nessie asked.

"Dare!" I said, confidently.

"Alice! I'm exhausted as is. They might make us do something stupid!" Jasper complained.

"Oh, man up, Jazzy! Besides, vampires can't get exhausted." I said and he groaned. Nessie smiled evilly.

"I dare you to burn all your clothes which compromises of shoes, underwear, lingerie, accessories, pants, skirts, dresses, sweats, tops, everything. That includes what you're wearing right now." Nessie said, smugly and my jaw dropped. She's a spawn of the devil! Not my clothes!

"See what you got us into! Come, Ness. We'll be nude in the house. Won't that bother you?" Jasper reasoned.

"Did it bother you when I had to kiss you and some bunch of other guys? No. Besides, I've seen Aunt Alice naked. I can simply not look at you." Nessie said and I groaned.

"Damn it!" I shouted which caused them to laugh.

"Do it now or all your bags _and_ wallet will be in that burning pile." She threatened and me and jasper ran upstairs and got all our clothes as Nessie indicated and we brought them outside. Jasper took only a few trips while I took a lot. Everyone was gathered outside. Me and Jasper stripped to our bare body and threw the clothes into the pile. Nessie put gasoline on the clothes and she set them ablaze. They literally had to restrain me so that I wouldn't jump in the burning pile. When they saw it was all gone, they extinguished the flame.

"_My clothes_!_ My clothes_!" I cried and started to dry sob.

"Alice, let's go inside." Jasper said.

"Give me some more time with the remains of my clothes. I'll follow." I said and they were all gone. How can Nessie be so cruel?! Bella and Edward are so going to pay.

**A/N: Well, that chapter is done. So, please tell me what you think and as said in the last part, Bella and Edward are next. What dare/truth do you want for them? Please feel free to suggest!**


	14. Shopping Galore!

Chapter 11: Shopping Galore

BPOV

Oh god! Seeing Alice and Jasper nude is disturbing. It was funny to see Alice lament over her clothes though. Alice soon came in and sat beside Jasper and smiled at me. I gulped. We were next.

"Bella and Edward, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare." Edward and I said at the same time and she smiled.

"I dare you and Edward to shop for me and Jasper right now. Bella you have to shop for me and Edward must shop for Jasper in the mall." She said and my mouth fell. Shopping?! I hate it!

"Alice, the mall is already closed." I complained and she stuck out her tongue.

"I know. That's why you have to shop lift." Alice said.

_Great, just great._ Alice has always been the master of stealing so what else can I say. I sighed. Edward was completely calm while I shook my head. I can't risk being caught on a security camera.

"I'm just going to get dressed." I said as I ran to our cottage and changed my attire. I wore black faded jeans and a plain white shirt which I topped with my hoodie and I wore black latex gloves since I do not want to get caught at all. I tied my hair in a ponytail and I wore a grey baseball cap and all black chucks. I ran downstairs and they laughed at me.

"What the hell are you wearing, Isabella? Have I taught you nothing?" Alice exclaimed and I stuck a tongue at her and she scowled.

"What would Charlie feel if I had a finger print on the broken glass? Do you think he would be proud that his daughter shop lifted just because of a game of truth or dare?" I shouted and she grumbled. Edward looked perfectly calm in just a shirt and pants and his jacket.

"Let's go, love." He said and we started running for the mall. When we arrived there, I raised the hood of my jacket and he chuckled. "What you're wearing is so cliché for a shop lifter, you know?" he teased and I scowled. He punched the glass of the mall's entrance and we managed to go in and we started our dare. I ran to the first shop I saw that Alice would like and broke the door and got in. I grabbed all things I thought would fit Alice and placed them in the paper bag there. This is so dangerous! Damn it! I kept repeating the process and when I thought I had enough I muttered Edward's name lowly and he was quickly beside me with as many bags as I had. He nodded and we ran outside the mall and I heard the police siren. Oh crap! We both ran as fast as we could back to the house and we hurried inside and they were there laughing their asses of. We shot them a glance that said what's up and Alice pointed to the TV.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the morning news! Our headline for today. Local mall was broke in this morning and the police have seen a finger print and a lock of bronze hair in Abercrombie and Fitch. The police will run some tests to see whose finger print it is and whose lock of hair it belongs to. Here is chief Swan with local reporter Joshua Moore. Joshua?" the newscaster said.

"Yes, Jeff? Here we are with Chief Swan. Sir, do you have any suspects on who did this? About how many are they?" Joshua asked my dad.

"The police still need to confirm it but I have my suspicions. I guess one. We're going to check the security camera of the mall-" it was cut off when Edward threw the TV set across the room and we feigned horror but eventually laughed again.

"I told you so!" I said and stuck my tongue out and he scowled.

"Very mature, Bella. Here are you clothes, Jasper." Edward said and handed the clothes he got to Jasper and I did the same to Alice and she squealed and the two of them got dressed. They soon came down, fully dressed and beamed at us.

"Rose and Emmett, truth or dare?"


	15. Strip Me Down

Chapter 12

Emmett's POV

"Rose and Emmett, truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"DARE!" my Rosie shouted. Boo-yah! That is my girl, always up for a good dare.

"Bella, would you like to choose their dare?" Edward asked and Bella nodded eagerly.

"I want you to go to a strip bar and dazzle the manager to give you work there and let you start immediately. Then, we'll go there and watch you guys." Bella said and I scoffed.

"TOO EASY." I said while sticking out my tongue. Rose raised an eyebrow at me and I looked at her innocently.

"Do you think that you can bear seeing other men touching me when we can't do it for a week because of Alice's dare?" she asked and my eyes widened. I was mortified. How could I even let another guy touch _my_ Rose if I couldn't even touch her? This all the little pixie's fault, stupid evil little pixie! Edward chuckled slightly.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, ALICE!" I screamed at her like I was a kid and she smiled smugly.

"Seriously, you should go now." Bella said and Rose and I nodded. We took the jeep to a strip club. We asked for the manager and he looked dazzled when he saw Rose. He looked alright for a human. He had brown hair which was styled in ago way. His face had a few freckles but it made him look good. He was well-built. He was wearing dark jeans, black button-up shirt and black Chucks. I've never met a manager of a club who looks so young. He was still ogling Rose which didn't make me happy at all so I gave him a dark look and he looked frightened. He should be.

"What do you want?" the manager asked. I saw his name card. His name was William.

"Well,_ Will_, we want a job here." I said and he looked at me in shock.

"Sorry, but we don't accept guys here. The girl is welcomed though." He replied, formally. How can _I_ even dazzle a guy?! Rose stepped forward and wrapped her around his neck and flashed him smile. I have to control myself. The man put his hands around Rose's waist and pulled her closer. If that boy touches _my_ Rose even more, he would be lucky to have a hand.

"Please let him in the club. He's awesome dancer." She pleaded and batted her eyelashes and smiled innocently. Will nodded and she separated from him immediately.

"Follow me to the dressing room and I'd give you your clothes. May I know your names?" he asked.

"My name is Rosalie and he is Emmett." Rosalie replied and gave him a smile which made him look at her even more dreamily. If he flirts with her again, I will knock the living day lights out of him. We followed him to a room. No one was there, thankfully. He handed Rose a red lace bra and matching panties, booty shorts and a tank top. Then he gave me a black fitting sleeveless shirt, boxers and also a brief. "I'm sorry, that's all we have. By the way, do you guys know the choreography of DIrrty?" He told me and I shrugged and nodded. I went to the men's bathroom and changed. The top revealed my wonderful body and the boxers were too short that it barely even covered anything. I went outside to be met by a gorgeous Rose. The shorts left too little to imagine and the top was extremely revealing and gave a nice view of her cleavage.

"You look great." Was all I could say and she smiled.

"You don't look bad yourself. I hate Alice's dare." She said with a pout and I laughed.

"Let's get this over with." I replied as he dragged her to the stage and saw something that for the first time made me feel embarrassed.

BPOV

When I was sure that Rose and Emmett were out of hearing distance, I brought out my phone and called Angela.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Yup. I was wondering if you want to go to a strip club in Port Angeles. It's called Crossover. You can bring Ben." I replied.

"Sure. If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"We have a surprise and the drinks are all on me and Edward."

"Okay. I'll tell Ben."

"Bye, see you there." I said and hung up.

I called everyone I knew and told them about the bar and I told them to tell everyone they knew. I can't wait to see the look on Emmett and Rosalie's face when they see the whole town of Forks watching them perform.

Rosalie's POV

I heard cheers and shouts. The whole town of Forks is here! Bella looked at me and smiled as she grabbed the microphone and hushed the crowd.

"Good evening, everyone! I'm pleased to announce that you guys will see Emmett and Rosalie live, dancing. Do you guys want to know what they're dancing?" Bella shouted and they cheered.

"YES!" they all shouted.

"Emmett, Rosalie and mystery person X are going to the tune of Dirrty! Remember, drinks are on me and Edward" she shouted and they cheered even louder. We walked towards the stage. Emmett was in the middle while me and the other girl flanked her. There were stripper poles and the crowd was so wild. The music played and we started dancing the choreography of Dirrty while stripping of course. People handed out money which I didn't actually need. (I can't describe the choreography and I haven't been to a strip club so I do not know what happens there). When the song was almost over, we did freestyle. The girl and I took the pole and did some moves while Emmett shook his butt. The butt faced the audience. We did some more moves until we finished. I hurriedly grabbed the clothes and the money and so did the other girl while Emmett was still enjoying booty shaking. I gave the girl my money and she smiled at me as I got dressed. Emmett soon came in and he was wearing his clothes again.

"Wasn't that fun?" he asked like a kid.

"NO. That was humiliating. The whole town was watching us. Wasn't it weird enough that a guy danced to Dirrty?" I shouted at him and he laughed.

"It'll be alright once we get our revenge"

Oh yes…. Revenge would truly be sweet.

**A/N: Was that okay? I thought that stripping would be the right dare for Em and Rose since they are the most open about their sexual relationship. Tell me what you think and I'll update soon.**


	16. Underwear Parade?

Chapter 13

Esme's POV

Outside, Rosalie and Emmett were conferring about our truth or dare and finally, after ten minutes, they were back and we gathered in the circle again.

"Esme and Carlisle, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked and I looked at Carlisle and he gave me a reassuring smile and I just had to smile back.

"Dare?" I said but it came out more as a question. Rosalie and Emmett grinned evilly.

"We want you to go out only wearing underwear" I had a look of horror in my face "of the _opposite _sex. Esme, you can wear a bra but Carlisle, you wear a panty _and_ a bra. Esme you go to the local supermarket and buy stuff. As for Carlisle, you go to the hospital and shout 'You people here suck. All the doctors here are crap apart from me since I am _so_ good! I have no idea how you guys here even save lives'. Then go to the director's office and scream bad things at him." Rosalie said and I looked at a very scared and shocked Carlisle. I kissed his cheek and he softened up a bit.

"Let's do it then." I said. Carlisle and I went up and I changed it to boxers and only a bra and went down. Carlisle wasn't here yet. I have to say that he got the worst end of the dare. He is surely going to get fired for this. Poor baby. My kids had stupid grins on their faces and I think that they were hiding something. I was about to say something when Carlisle came down, wearing only my lace panty and bra. Everyone laughed at him, including me, but we were silenced by a very scary glare. They decided that I should do my dare first. We drove off to the local supermarket. I was suddenly feeling very insecure which I think came from Jasper and I glared at him and my insecurity was gone. I went down the RV and headed to the entrance where I was blocked by a female guard.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but I'm afraid I can't let you go inside with what you're wearing." She told me and I smiled a dazzling smile. I handed her a thousand dollar bill and she nodded and she let me in. I hurriedly grabbed a basket since they did not specify how many things I needed to buy. I went to the ice cream and bought Emmett's favorite ice cream and I heard wolf whistles and I turned around to see some lunatic teenage boys taking pictures of me. I recognized the three, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie._ Don't they know me_?

"Looking fine, momma Cullen!" Tyler shouted and I was now very embarrassed and I hurried to the vegetable section but they followed me and were wolf whistling. I then felt a pat on my butt. I turned around to see a Mike Newton who was clutching his hand.

"You sure have a butt of steel." He told me. Bella is right. He is irritating and very disrespectful.

"Excuse me, Mike. I know your mother and I don't think she would be happy to find out that you're spanking some woman's butt. The same goes for you Eric and Tyler. If I were you, I'd leave now." I told them, icily and they ran out the store. I hurriedly got the vegetables and proceeded to the counter with a female cashier but unfortunately, the bagger was male and he kept on staring at me. This is so embarrassing. How can Rosalie and Emmett make me do this? I hurriedly paid the bill and ran to the RV. I saw my family grinning, except for Carlisle, he was fuming. They seemed to be watching from the TV in the RV.

"Carlisle's Turn!!" Rosalie practically squealed. She finally got her revenge. Emmett hurriedly drove off to the hospital and within five minute, we were there. Carlisle was glowering as he went out and then the kids brought out the video camera.

Carlisle's POV

I was more than embarrassed. There was simply no word that could describe how I felt. My kids must really hate me. First, Edward made me streak naked in the park and now, Rose makes me do this. At least, I have some cover. I sighed as I entered the hospital and everyone really looked at me and jaws dropped and eyes popped out.

"OMG! Is that Dr. Cullen?" I heard a nurse say.

"Is he like gay?" the other nurse said. I sighed. Time to start this. I took a deep breath.

"You people here suck. All the doctors here are crap apart from me since I am _so_ good! I have no idea how you guys here even save lives!" I shouted and I heard gasps and swear words then, I ran to the director's office and his eyes went wide the minute he saw me.

"YOU ARE THE WORST DIRECTOR EVER! YOU ARE A PIECE OF CRAP! I DESERVE THAT POSITION, NOT YOU SO GO F**K OFF!" I shouted at him and ran quickly to the RV and I immediately glared at my laughing kids. Esme was nervous at one corner. She looked at the floor and smiled at me apologetically.

"From the looks of Esme, you kids did something wrong _again_. What is it this time?" I asked in my voice that no one dared to mess with. I heard them gulp. No one answered. "One last time." I warned.

"Okay, fine. When you two went up, Rosalie and Emmett told us that we video the both of you but send your footage to the news since Rosalie wanted to get back at you for the whole dare thing you dared her to. I'm so sorry, Carlisle." Bella said, sincerely. I heard the rest groan and I silenced them with a glare. I knew Bella would crack.

"It's okay Bella. You will not get the punishment that will be imposed once this game is over. And Ness and Jake won't be included in the punishment since Ness isn't technically my kid so she's free and the same for Jacob." I said sternly. "Let's finish this game." I said and we drove back to our house.

There are so many possibilities for a punishment……. The best would be forbidding them to see their mates but that would be so obvious and knowing those kids, they would do anything to break that rule. Hmm…… I think I have just the thing…. First things first, we have to finish this game.

**A/N: This is almost coming to an end. The next chapter will be Ness and Jake's turn. I'm also going to write an epilogue. So please review.**

**xoxoxo**


	17. Down Fido Down!

Chapter 14

Renesmee's POV

My grandparents are still getting dressed and I think they went somewhere to talk as to what mine and Jake's dare would be.

Okay, I think we are in deep crap with my grandparents. And of course, we will get the worst part, me and my Jakey. I pouted to myself. I just want to say fuck. Like fuck as hell. I'm too cute to be punished. My father shot me a look and I stuck out my tongue at him. Everyone is so mean. I am indeed cute. Well that's what Jake tells me all the time. So I am compelled to believe everything he tells me.

"Renesmee, dear, you do know that being called cute is a bad sign." My father told me. What is he talking about? I think this mind reading things is driving him insane. Maybe I should be a psychiatrist when I'm older so that I could help my poor father and save him from his insanity. "Nessie, I am not insane!" my father growled at me and my mom glared at dad. A few minutes later, my father visibly gulped. Ohhh! My mom must have showed him or said something mentally. Someone sure is whipped. My dad glared at me. "Sorry." He huffed out like a child.

"Okay, dad. Care to enlighten me why being called cute is bad?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it means that someone's not that sincere. I think it is better to use beautiful than others." My dad told me in his usual matter-of-fact tone which annoyed me. I rolled my eyes at him and he was about to hiss.

I was about to say something when my grandparents came back and I could see that Carlisle already had a plan. I looked to Jake and he smiled at me reassuringly and that definitely made me feel a hell-load of better. I smiled at him too. I heard my father's groan. Emmett laughed his boomingly loud laugh.

"Well, Nessie, Jake, truth or dare?" Carlisle and Esme said at the same time.

Did they rehearse that or what? Talk about coordination. I looked at Jacob and he seemed uncertain. I heard my father mutter chickens. Oh. He is such a child. I'll show him. I'm not a chicken like him. My father narrowed his eyes at me. I glared back.

"Dare." I said as confident as I could.

"Okay. This is what I want to you to do. Esme bought a dog costume and I want Jacob to wear it and you my granddaughter, dear, must walk the dog in the park and call him Fido and play fetch!" my granddad said like a kid. I chuckled. Jacob was glaring.

"This is dare is perfect! You are such a genius Carlisle! Serves the dog right!" Rosalie shouted and Jacob was slightly trembling. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warning glance.

"You are such a bitch, blondie!" Jake growled.

"Do not talk to my wife like that!" Emmett growled.

They were basically ready to go at each other's throats when Grandpa Carlisle stopped them. I saw Jasper shake his head. He muttered something along the lines of every time. I wanted to laugh at everyone. They're all so old and they still act like kids. Why am I the only mature one?

"Enough! Let's finish this so I can give out my punishment." Carlisle said.

Everyone gulped and complied. I saw Jacob go upstairs with Esme and after a few minutes they were back and Jacob was dressed like a black and white Siberian husky. The costume was so realistic. He was on all-fours and then Carlisle handed me the leash with a collar that had Fido on it. Jake did a bark and I had to laugh since it seemed so real. I put on the collar on Jake we started walking outside. I ran to the nearby park and removed the collar from Jake. This dog thing comes so naturally to Jake. It suits him well. I giggled. I took a stick and threw it and shouted fetch. I could hear my family laughing and Jake grudgingly ran after the stick and brought it back at me. He barked and this time it sounded so wrong.

"Good boy, Fido!" I said as I pet Jacob.

"This is fucking wrong Renesmee. I want out of here right the fucking now." He growled.

"Bad dog!" I said as I brought out a Taser? From my pocket and used it on him. He growled even more and I had to laugh. Wow, this is really fun. Suddenly someone went to me.

He was good-looking and he fucking looked like a fuck-ass model. (Kinda like Alex Pettyfer). He had a dog with him, a terrier. He was fuck ass shirtless and damn the man has abs. I stopped ogling him when he spoke.

"Hi, I'm Adam." He greeted with a smile.

"Uh.. N-nessie." I stuttered out.

"That's a real big Husky you have there." He commented. "And female too." I heard Jake growl.

"He's mutated. Must be a radioactive spider." I said as I winked. He chuckled.

"Well, I think my dog Blue likes him."

And just then I saw Blue trying to mate Jake. I laughed so hard. Jake was trying to go away but damn those hormones of Blue. Adam laughed as well. Jake growled at me.

"So, Nessie, do you want to have coffee with me?"

Just as I was about to answer, there was suddenly a huge wolf in front of me and Blue was…. Well, gone. Adam was scared shitless and he ran away and screamed like a three year old female. Jacob barked at me.

"Bad, Jake! I was about to tell him no. You didn't have to eat the dog! Oh my god, you're a cannibal Jake! You ate your own kind!" I started crying. And Jake looked guilty.

Thankfully Grandpa came in and pulled me into a hug. "J-jake k-killed the d-dog! WHYYYYYY?" I wailed. Grandpa tried comforting me.

"Okay, everyone back at the house. NOW!" My grandfather shouted and if it were possible, everyone's faces paled even more. Oh. Damn. Crap. Shit. I feel for them. NOT!


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Third Person's POV

The Cullens finally finished with their game of truth or dare. The children, more likely Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward, were frightened of their punishment. Edward couldn't read his mind as of the moment and Alice couldn't get a vision of what will happen. When they arrived at the Cullen Mansion, Carlisle ordered Renesmee and Jacob to leave the house while he delivered the punishment, while Bella was just there to make sure things won't go out of hand. One thing Bella discovered about the Cullens after her change was the fact that not only were they unfair players but they were also spoiled sports. Carlisle cleared his throat. Jasper felt the waves of fear coming from his siblings. He was the jitteriest of them all due to the additional fear coming from his siblings.

"Not only did you cause me my job, but now we have to move to a new town after the course of events today. No longer are we one of the most respected families in this town. Now, once again, tell me who thought of playing this game." Carlisle growled.

None of them answered and there was complete silence as the tension thickened. Carlisle was eyeing each and every one of his children, waiting for one of them to crack. He knew that none of the five would answer. He then turned his attention to Bella, the other five groaned. Bella fidgeted nervously. Carlisle smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"Bella, dear, do you know which one of them started this game?" Carlisle asked.

Bella gulped. She didn't want to get into trouble herself but she didn't want her siblings to get into trouble either. She looked over to Edward who shook his head. She nodded so quick that even Carlisle couldn't see.

"I can't remember, Carlisle. Edward and I were spending time together when someone shouted our names. I was rather…. Preoccupied, thus, I wasn't paying attention to who exactly it was." Bella lied. Carlisle knew that she was under Edward's command that she should not to tell so he didn't push, not wanting to cause a feud between the couple. He then turned his attention to the other five again.

"Will any of you admit to it or I will make sure that all five of you will have the same level of punishment? And when I mean the same level, I mean the high one. Who started the game?" Carlisle demanded.

Edward was the first one to crack. "It was Emmett and Alice's idea!" he shouted. That earned him a glare from the two.

"Thank you, Edward. I just want to tell you that kissing up won't make you free. Now here goes, Emmett and Alice, you two knew that everything would usually get out of hand when we play this. You are both supposed to be mature individuals. For that, you may not stay with your mates in the same bedroom, Emmett, you are not allowed to play any game at all and you will stay in your room and read books about Physics." Carlisle stated. Emmett's mouth was wide open.

"Carlisle, you can't do this to me! I will burn when I read Physics!" he pleaded.

"Oh watch me." Carlisle said with a smirk. "No forms of shopping at all, your accounts will be frozen for the meantime, you will stay in your room, alone, and you will only be allowed to read the history of vampires and I want it memorized."

"Carlisle, I can't not shop! It's my life!" she argued.

"Hush! Edward, no piano. Rosalie, no cars. Jasper, no whatever you do about the Civil War. I am expecting the five of you to follow my rules, or else, you will face further consequences." Carlisle looked at Esme. "Esme, dear, let's hunt please."

Esme nodded. She and Carlisle left, not before she shot the five a sad look then carried on. Suddenly, Edward growled furiously at the other five who narrowed their eyes at him

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! EMMETT, YOU ARE SICK FOOL WHO EVEN ASKED BELLA SUCH A QUESTION! I KNOW THAT SHE WAS LYING TO PLEASE YOU. YOU KNEW THIS GAME WOULD GO WRONG! ALICE, HOW DARE YOU THINK ABOUT MY WIFE IN SUCH A WAY? YOU'RE THOUGHTS ARE VILE. YOU WILL NEVER SHOP WITH HER AGAIN. AND YOU JASPER, KEEP YOUR WOMAN IN CONTROL! IF YOU STOP WITH ALL THAT CIVIL WAR CRAP AND FOUS ON HER, SHE WON'T THINK ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT. AND YOU ROSALIE, HOW COULD YOU DARE ALICE THAT? YOU EVEN UPLOADED THE VIDEO ONLINE! NONE OF YOU WILL TALK TO BELLA FOR THE MEANTIME! YOU ARE BAD INFLUENCES!" Edward ranted. The other five growled at him furiously. Bella was the most furious of them all. They were about to speak when Edward cut them off. "I will not hunt. I expect by the time I am back, none of you will talk to Bella." Then he was gone.

The five looked at each other then had an evil glint in their eyes.


End file.
